More Powerful Than The Force
by TheGreatGodzilla
Summary: Continue from Adventure In Asgard.Ahsoka Tano and Anakin Skywalker had go to help Senator Amidala for the project to search about the knowledge of thier original home planet and they're found the White Circle and Ahsoka had accident activate it and bring the magic back and make the Jedi to be wizards and fairies but for the Sith they have the wizards,witches and supervillians.
1. Great Power

The crossover story of Star Wars The Clone Wars and Winx Club

Disclamier:I don't own Star Wars the Clone Wars or Winx Club

In this story Ahsoka and the other female Jedi have Believix from.

And this story is before Barriss will betrayed Ahsoka and put into prison.

Chapter 1 Great Power

"Woo-Hoo!"Said Ahsoka (Ahsoka's believix from is similar from Bloom's believix.)

"Ahsoka slow down I can't follow you."Said Barriss (Barriss's believix from is similar from Tecna's believix.)

"What's the matter Barriss can't fly?"Asked Ahsoka

"It's hard for me to control the wings."Said Barriss

Anakin and Luminara had watch them at Jedi Temple.

"So one week now that Ahsoka do this."Said Anakin

"Thanks to Ahsoka we are wizards but for them. They're fairies."Said Obiwan

"Hi guys."Said Shaak Ti

"Oh hey Shaak Ti what're you doing here?"Asked Anakin

"I come to practice to be like them."Said Shaak Ti

"Okay I want to see it."Said Anakin

"Are you want to see me practice or my slender body?"Asked Shakk Ti

"Umm your practice."Said Anakin

"SHAAK TI BELIEVIX!"Said Shaak Ti (Shaak Ti's believix from is similar from Musa's believix.)

"Okay let's fly!"Said Shaak Ti and she's jump out and start to fly.

"Look like she can't control her wings."Said Obiwan

"What about our practice?"Asked Anakin

"Oh I'm almost forgot that Master Plo gotta wait for us so longer than he thought now."Said Obiwan

On planet Midgard...

"Senator Amidala we found another ring but it's black."Said Typho

"That's must be the Black Circle!we must tell this to the Jedi!"Said Padme

Later...

"Now I have found the Black Circle now that must be the one of the source of the dark magic power."Said Padme

"If Dooku know about this he will do everything to get that ring."Said Yoda

"We must find that ring before him and keep it from him and the Separatist."Said Anakin

At Dooku's ship...

"Are you called me master?"Asked Gunray

"Yes Gunray I need you and General Grievous go to Midgard and find the Black Circle of the Wizards of the Black Circle."Said Dooku

"Yes but why do you need it?"Asked Gunray

"If I have it we can defeat the Jedi and the Separatist we win the Clone Wars."Said Dooku

"Okay I will do it my lord. I will find and give it to you and the Separatist will win the wars."Said Gunray 


	2. The First Supervillian!

The crossover story of Star Wars The Clone Wars and Winx Club

Disclamier:I don't own Star Wars the Clone Wars or Winx Club

In this story Ahsoka and the other female Jedi have Believix from.

And this story is before Barriss will betrayed Ahsoka and put into prison.

Chapter 2 The First Supervillian!

At Grievous's ship...

"Thanks to help me out from the prison general. So what did the Count Dooku need me to do?"Asked Dr. Vindi

"He's need the ring called the Black Circle."Said Grievous

"Where it is?"Asked Dr. Vindi

"It's on planet Midgard but now it's move to Naboo now."Said Grievous

"First he's send Gunray to stole it but he's failed."Said Grievous

"Why did you think I can steal it?"Asked Dr. Vindi

"Because you have this."Said Grievous and he's show him Doctor Octopus tentacle arms.

"Wow!where did you get it?"Asked Dr. Vindi

"On Midgard. And we had upgraded it."Said Grievous and he's put his lightsaber out to cut it but it's not break.

"We're upgraded to make the lightsaber can't cut it."Said Grievous

"Let me take it and I will make the Jedi paid for put me in the prison."Said Dr. Vindi and he's wear the tentacle arms at his back and become Doctor Octopus 2.

At Jedi Temple...

"Oh great the mad scientist of the Separatist is on loose now."Said Ahsoka

"Don't worry we can find him."Said Anakin

"Anakin this is Obiwan we had a job for you and your padawan."Said Obiwan

Later at Jedi Council room...

"Senator Amidala had called us for help. She's found Doctor Vindi on Planet Naboo with his new look."Said Obiwan

"What's he look like now?"Asked Ahsoka

Obiwan show the hologram that Vindi had the tentacle arms rampaged around the city to find the Black Circle.

"How could he's get those tentacle arms?"Asked Ahsoka

"We don't know but one thing that we known is the thing that he said that the Supervillians had reborn now."Said Luminara

"The Supervillians?"Asked Barriss

"The criminals that have the special technology and power to fight the people like us."Said Luminara

"But why the Separatist need to create the Supervillians?"Asked Ahsoka

At Dooku's ship...

"Yes Master we don't need the bounty hunters again. We have one Supervillian under our controlled now and the many that will come."Said Count Dooku

"Good job Dooku and with the Supervillians the Jedi will be wiped out and the Sith Empire will rule the galaxy again and forever!"Said Darth Sidious 


	3. Poggle The Crimson Dynamo

The crossover story of Star Wars The Clone Wars and Winx Club

Disclamier:I don't own Star Wars the Clone Wars or Winx Club

In this story Ahsoka and the other female Jedi have Believix from.

And this story is before Barriss will betrayed Ahsoka and put into prison.

Chapter 3 Poggle The Crimson Dynamo

At Planet Naboo...

"Fire Arrow."Said Ahsoka and she's shoot it to Dr. Vindi.

"AHHHH!"Screamed Dr. Vindi and he's use his tentacle arms captued her and Barriss and throw to hit at the wall.

"Tecno Blast."Said Barriss and she's shoot it to Dr. Vindi.

"Dr. Vindi you're underarrest now."Said Rex

"Not so fast clone."Said Dr. Vindi

At that moment...

"AHHHH!"Screamed Clone Trooper

"What's going on?"Asked Ahsoka

"BOOM!"

The Crimson Dynamo show himself and his face to them.

"Poggle the Lesser!?"Asked Barriss

Poggle activate the translationer language in the Crimson Dynamo suit.

"Let him go."Said Poggle

"Umm how could he can talk in our language?"Asked Ahsoka

"The Separatist found this armor suit on Midgard and upgraded it and one of them in this suit is the translationer language."Said Poggle

"Oh great we have the two Supervillians now."Said Ahsoka

"How could we beat him. He's so huge!"Said Barriss

"Don't worry. I will beat him."Said Anakin and he's fly to meet them in Iron Man suit.

"From the files that we found from group of the protector of Midgard called SHIELD. That must be the armor of the man name Tony Stark aka Iron Man the arch-enemy of Crimson Dynamo."Said Poggle

"Okay Poggle let me see how much can you use that armor."Said Iron Man and he's shoot the laser to Crimson Dynamo.

"Hey girls."Said Dr. Vindi

Ahsoka and Barriss go look to him.

"Take this!"Said Dr. Vindi and he's use the tentacle arms grab thier face and shook them and throw to hit the wall.

"Tecno Shot."Said Barriss and she's shoot it to Dr. Vindi.

The Clone Troopers captured and get the power cell of his tentacle arms off.

"You two go and help general Skywalker."Said Rex

"Master!"Shouted Ahsoka

"Don't worry Snips I'm take him down now."Said Anakin

"But how did you?"Asked Barriss

"Easy I shoot the laser to his boot jet and he fell on ground by use his head. But don't worry he's not died."Said Anakin

"I hope that will don't have more Supervillians that we must defeat."Said Ahsoka

"Yeah I know it's hard to defeat them."Said Anakin

"Let's take them back to Coruscant for judgement."Said Anakin

"Okay Skyguy."Said Ahsoka 


	4. The New Green Goblin!

The crossover story of Star Wars The Clone Wars and Winx Club

Disclamier:I don't own Star Wars the Clone Wars or Winx Club

In this story Ahsoka and the other female Jedi have Believix from.

And this story is before Barriss will betrayed Ahsoka and put into prison.

Chapter 4 The New Green Goblin!

At Jedi Temple...

"BOOM!"

"HAHAHAHAHA!"Laughed Green Goblin

"Hey you!"Shouted Anakin

"What did you want?"Asked Obiwan

"I need the Black Circle!"Said Green Goblin and he'shoot the laser from his fingers to them.

"HEY!"Shouted Ahsoka

"HMM?"

"Who are you?"Asked Ahsoka

"Not your business!not for this time beauty girl."Said Green Goblin and he's throw the pumpkin bomb to Ahsoka and Barriss but they're jump off before it's hit them.

"Oh great he's gettingaway now."Said Barriss

"Who is him?"Asked Ahsoka

At Jedi Temple...

"We're search from files of SHIELD and we found out that who had we had encounter now."Said Obiwan

"Thanks Master Kenobi."Said Barriss

"His name is the Green Goblin."Said Anakin

"Green Goblin!?what does that mean?"Asked Ahsoka

"Umm no Snips. It's just only as a name after of the costume that he had wore."Said Anakin

"He is the arch-enemy of the superhero name Spider Man and Goblin is revealed that he's father of Spider Man's friend."Said Obiwan

"Umm I don't need to know about his life. But I need to know how to beat him."Asked Ahsoka

"We can't beat him by ourselves Ahsoka."Said Barriss

"Why?"Asked Ahsoka

"We can't but himself can."Said Barriss

"Okay girls you must go to find out who he is. The supervillian at here that's mean the Separatist must known now that we had remove the Black Circle to Jedi Temple."Said Obiwan

At Goblin's house...

"I-I can't she's the girl who I love and I'm still love her. I don't care that she's the Jedi anymore."Said Green Goblin

"You must do it. Get the Black Circle and give it to us. And you will have your girlfriend back."Said Dooku

"How?because she will mad at me and then she-"Said Green Goblin

"Do it!you must bring the Black Circle to me!"Said Dooku

"Okay okay. But I need help."Said Green Goblin

"I will send the new supervillian name Sandman to help you to get the Black Circle. Is that better?"Asked Dooku

"Thanks my lord."Said Green Goblin and he's shut down the hologram and unmask himself. He's a 16 years old togruta boy who madly in love with Ahsoka name Shaang Kaa.

"Ahsoka this is for you. The Jedi must be wipe out. And then we will live together forever."Said Shaang Kaa 


	5. Venom!

The crossover story of Star Wars The Clone Wars and Winx Club

Disclamier:I don't own Star Wars the Clone Wars or Winx Club

In this story Ahsoka and the other female Jedi have Believix from.

And this story is before Barriss will betrayed Ahsoka and put into prison.

Chapter 5 Venom!

At Jedi Temple...

"BOOM!"

"HAHAHAHHAHA!"Laughed Green Goblin

"ROARRR!"

"Sandman will destroy everything!"Shouted Sandman

"What the heck is that thing!?"Asked Barriss

"It's called itself Sandman."Said Ahsoka

(This Sandman is the thief Twi'lek name Tritus. Not Flint Marko.)

"Hey Jedi!"Shouted Green Goblin

"Goblin!?"Asked Barriss

"Take this!"Said Green Goblin and he's throw a pumpkin bomb to them.

"Fire Arrow."Said Ahsoka and she's shoot it to Green Goblin.

"AHHHHH!"Screamed Green Goblin

"Umm Ahsoka can you help us beat this guy?"Asked Barriss

"Tecno Blast."Said Barriss and she's shoot it to Sandman.

"Dragon Heart."Said Ahsoka and she's shoot it to Sandman.

"AHHHHHH!"Screamed Sandman

"Grr!this is not over we'll be back."Said Green Goblin and he's flyaway and Sandman had follow him too.

At Dooku's ship...

"Look like I must use the new creature that we had found now."Said Dooku

"Commander get the symbiote put it into a capsule and send to Jedi Temple."Said Dooku

"Roger Roger."Said Commander Droid

Later at night...

"A new supervillian!?"Aksed Barriss

"I'm Radioactive Man and I'm your nightmare."Said Radioactive Man and he's shoot the radioactive ray to them.

(The original from of this Radioactive Man is Gungan mad scientist name Dr. Kagun Condon.)

"AHHHHH!"Screamed Barriss and Ahsoka

"Are you need some help girls?"Asked Shaak Ti

"Master Shaak Ti."Said Ahsoka

"SHAAK TI BELIEVIX!"Shouted Shaak Ti

"Magical Echo."Said Shaak Ti and she's shoot it to Radioactive Man.

"How dare you!"Said Radioactive Man

"Sonic Screen."Said Shaak Ti and she's shoot it to Radioactive Man.

"AHHHHH!"Screamed Radiocative Man

"Let's take this guy to the prison."Said Ahsoka

At Dooku's ship...

"The Jedi is still unknown."Said Commander Droid

"Good job. They didn't seen that Radioactive Man had hide the symbiote capsule with him and now it's in the Jedi Temple now."Said Dooku

"Open that capsule now."Said Dooku

The capsule is open and the symbiote is go into Ahsoka's room.

"I'm tired see you later tomorrow Barriss."Said Ahsoka

"Good night Ahsoka."Said Barriss

"What's that?"Asked Ahsoka and she's touch the symbiote.

The symbiote is climb on her and takeover control her body.

"AHHHHHH!"Screamed Ahsoka

"Ahsoka!?"Asked Barriss and she's run to Ahsoka's room and knock the door.

"Ahsoka what's happened!?AHSOKA!"Asked Barriss

"What's going on?"Asked Anakin

"Ahsoka I heard her screamed."Said Barriss

"Ahsoka open the door!"Shouted Anakin and he's break the door and go into the room.

"Who is Ahsoka. I'm Venom!"Said Venom Ahsoka

(In this version Venom is female because it's use Ahsoka's body. And like the original Venom she had colour black and white.) 


	6. Secret Of The Green Goblin

The crossover story of Star Wars The Clone Wars and Winx Club

Disclamier:I don't own Star Wars the Clone Wars or Winx Club

In this story Ahsoka and the other female Jedi have Believix from.

And this story is before Barriss will betrayed Ahsoka and put into prison.

Chapter 6 Secret Of The Green Goblin

"The beast is ready now Count Dooku."Said Commander Droid

"Send it to Coruscant."Said Dooku

At Jedi Temple...

"ROARRR!"

"Ahsoka this is not you!"Said Anakin

"That thing had took controlled her."Said Barriss

"Barriss close the door!"Said Anakin

"Okay."Said Barriss and she's close the door and imprison Ahsoka in her room.

"Skywalker I'm know what's happened to Ahsoka."Said Plo Koon

"That parasite is the symbiote. It can make her dangerous and make her madness and like to be evil."Said Plo Koon

"How could we get it out from her?"Asked Anakin

"I don't know."Said Plo Koon

"Oh great."Said Anakin

"Master Skywalker I can't hold this door anymore. She will be come out!"Said Barriss

"Wait!she's stop!"Said Barriss and she's go into Ahsoka's room.

"She's get out from the window!"Said Barriss

"Let's follow her."Said Anakin

In the city...

"BOOM!"

"ROARRR!"

"JEDI!"Said Abomination

(In this version Abomination original from is traitrous Karkarodon soldier name Trux Troop. And he's have a face like a shark.)

At Goblin's house...

"BOOM!"

"ROARRR!"

"What the heck is that!?"Asked Green Goblin

"Ahsoka."Said Green Goblin

"GOBLIN!"Said Anakin

"What did you two do with my friend!?"Asked Barriss

"We're not do anything with her."Said Green Goblin

Venom Ahsoka run to Green Goblin and punch him and throw him throught the wall. Make him unconcious for a moment.

"ROARRR!"

Venom Ahsoka shoot the web to Anakin and throw him to hit Barriss.

"BOOM!"

"Sandman."Said Abomination

"Finally you had come."Said Sandman and he's follow Abomination out from the place.

Green Goblin stood up,called his glider and caught Venom Ahsoka to go with him. And he's punch at her face and make her unconcious for a moment

and laid her down on the roof of the building. Goblin try to get the symbiote out from Ahsoka's face.

"Ahsoka I'm so sorry."Said Green Goblin and he's unmask himself and kiss her.

Ahsoka open her eyes and can't believe what is true face of Green Goblin is.

"Shaang Kaa!you're the Green Goblin!"Said Ahsoka

"Please forgive me."Said Shaang Kaa and he's kiss Ahsoka again.

"Le-let me go yo-you-"Said Ahsoka and she's fell from the kiss of love from Shaang Kaa. And she's grab the symbiote around her and throw it away.

"Shaang NOW!"Said Ahsoka

Shaang Kaa throw a pumpkin bomb to the symbiote and destroy it.

"Ahsoka I-I in love with you at the first time that I saw you."Said Shaang Kaa

"I love you too. But the law-"Said Ahsoka

"I know. But I don't care. Goodbye Ahsoka."Said Shaang Kaa and he's wear the mask and flyaway.

"Goodluck Shaang Kaa."said Ahsoka

On the roof of the other building...

"Aww what a cute couple. So want me to finish them?"Asked Sandman

"No not for this time."Said Abomination

"We must go to steal the Black Circle and give it to Count Dooku."Said Abomination

At Jedi Temple...

"He's help you!?"Asked Barriss

"Yes but I don't know why."Said Ahsoka

"Maybe he's like you."Said Anakin

"WHAT!?"Asked Ahsoka

"Just kidding Snips."Said Anakin

"Okay see you tomorrow."Said Barriss

Ahsoka walk into her room and think about the love of Shaang Kaa and her that she didn't want anyone know about this.

"I can't let them know that I have boyfriend."Said Ahsoka

"The Council will fire me out if they're know."Said Ahsoka 


	7. Showdown

The crossover story of Star Wars The Clone Wars and Winx Club

Disclamier:I don't own Star Wars the Clone Wars or Winx Club

In this story Ahsoka and the other female Jedi have Believix from.

And this story is before Barriss will betrayed Ahsoka and put into prison.

Chapter 7 Showdown

"We must get inside that temple!and get the Black Circle to Count Dooku."Said Abomination

"But we can't. The Jedi are everywhere in the temple."Said Sandman

"Don't worry I have a plan now."Said Abomination

At Jedi Temple in Ahsoka's room...

"What a good day no supervillians and Shaang called me to date with him!"Said Ahsoka

"So I'm understand now that why these few days you look happier than normal."Said Barriss

"BARRISS!?"Shouted Ahsoka

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone. Because I'm teenager like you and for us this thing is normal for teenagers."Said Barriss

"Thanks Barriss."Said Ahsoka

"Have a good date."Said Barriss and she's walk out from Ahsoka's room.

"BOOM!"

"AHHHH!"Screamed Ahsoka

"AHSOKA!"Said Barriss and she's open the door and see Abomination grab Ahsoka's neck.

"Tell the other Jedi that if they're want this girl back alive give the Black Circle to me and Sandman before midnight.

We will wait at the Junkyard in the Coruscant underworld."Said Abomination

"Bar-riss-don't-gi-give-the-ring-to-him."Said Ahsoka

"See ya HAHAHAHAHAA!"Laughed Abomination

Barriss look to Ahsoka's hologrammer and open it.

"Hey my love I can't wait to see you how much you beautiful now. So can I-. Hey who are you!?"Asked Shaang Kaa

"I'm Barriss Offee friend of Ahsoka. Who are you?"Asked Barriss

"I'm Shaang Kaa Ahsoka-"Said Shaang Kaa

"Her boyfriend I know."Said Barriss

"What!how did you know?"Asked Shaang Kaa

"I don't have a time Ahsoka was kidnapped by a mutated fish-like creature."Said Barriss

"Abomination!?why did he do that?"Asked Shaang Kaa

"He want us to give the Black Circle to him and he will give Ahsoka back to us."Said Barriss

"He will never do like he said. That is Count Dooku want us to be. Evil,savage and horrible."Said Shaang Kaa

"What're we gonna do?"Asked Barriss

"Tell the other Jedi do everything like Abomination said but don't give the ring to them and I will go to rescue Ahsoka."Said Shaang Kaa and he's go to wear the Green Goblin suit.

At Jedi Temple...

"We must go and find them and rescue Ahsoka!"Said Anakin

"Calm down Skywalker."Said Mace Windu

"This is a trap Anakin. We can't give the Black Circle to them."Said Obiwan

"But-"Said Anakin

"No but Skywalker."Said Mace Windu

"Fine. Barriss come with me."Said Anakin

"Wait I will go with you Skywalker."Said Shaak Ti

"Sorry but we-"Said Anakin

"Did you think Barriss's magic power is enough to help you?"Asked Shaak Ti

"Okay okay. You're right. Come here."Said Anakin

At Junkyard...

Sandman put Ahsoka into jail with laser door.

"Let me go you monsters!"Said Ahsoka

"Monsters!so much hurt for that we're not monsters."Said Sandman

"If your Jedi friends did't come. You will know what will happened to you."Said Abomination

"Hey!"Shouted Green Goblin

"HMM?"

"Let her go!"Said Green Goblin

"Goblin!?you betrayed us!"Said Abomination

"I said let her GO!"Shouted Green Goblin

"Grr!Sandman get him."Said Abomination

Sandman turn himself to be a giant sand monster and try to kill Green Goblin.

Green Goblin throw a pumpkin bomb to Sandman's face but it can't killed him.

"ROARRR!"

"Look!that must be Sandman."Said Barriss

"Let's go!"Said Anakin

Anakin,Barriss and Shaak Ti had come with 7 battle ships.

"Okay guys this is a plan. Rex you and your team go to keep Abomination busy. Cody you and your team get the Sandman.

For the battle ships try to do everything to help Rex and Cody."Said Anakin

"Wait!is that Green Goblin!?"Asked Barriss

"What did he doing here?"Asked Shaak Ti

"I don't know but look like he's try to help Ahsoka but why?"Asked Anakin

"What!?Asked Abomination

"BARRISS BELIEVIX!"Said Barriss

"SHAAK TI BELIEVIX!"Said Shaak Ti

"Tecno Blast."Said Barriss and she's shoot it to Abomination.

"Magical Echo."Said Shaak Ti and she's shoot it to Sandman.

"ROARRR!"

"Rex,Cody GO!"Said Anakin

"Just keep them busy."Said Rex

"Yes I'm known Rex let's beat them."Said Cody

"Ahsoka!"Said Green Goblin

"Shaang!"Said Ahsoka

Green Goblin open the laser door and get her out.

"Oh thanks Shaang!"Said Ahsoka

"Hey you!"Shouted Anakin

"Stayaway from my friend NOW!"Said Barriss

Green Goblin stepaway form Ahsoka.

"Please arrest me."Said Green Goblin

"What!?"Asked Shaak Ti

"I'm said arrest me and put me into a prison."Said Green Goblin and he's unmask himself to them and throw the mask to Anakin's foot.

Anakin grab the mask and give it back to him.

"What!?why!?"Asked Shaang Kaa

"You show the good inside you."Said Anakin

Shaang Kaa wear his mask.

"I know how to beat them. Follow me."Said Green Goblin

"Ahsoka turn yourself to be a fairy now."Said Anakin

"AHSOKA BELIEVIX!"Said Ahsoka

"For Sandman his weakness is his mouth. Ahsoka shoot a fire in his mouth."Said Green Goblin

"Supernova."Said Ahsoka and she's shoot it into mouth of Sandman and burn his mouth.

"AHHHHHH!"Screamed Sandman

"Everyone throw a bomb into his mouth."Said Green Goblin and he's throw a pumpkin bomb into Sandman's mouth.

"You heard the man throw a bomb into his mouth."Said Cody and he's throw a bomb into Sandman's mouth.

The every clone troopers that with Cody are throw a bomb into Sandman's mouth.

Sandman is turn to be normal and Cody arrest him.

"Ahsoka we had a problem now."Said Anakin

Ahsoka and the other go to help Anakin,Barriss and Shaak Ti.

"I can't hold now. He's too strong!"Said Barriss

Abomination break out from the laser cage.

"ROARRR!"

"Stereo Crash."Said Shaak Ti and she's shoot it to Abomination.

"Fire Arrow."Said Ahsoka and she's shoot it to Abomination.

Green Goblin throw a pumpkin bomb to Abomination.

"AHHHHHH!"Screamed Abomination and he's fell unconcious on the ground.

"Let's take them to the prison."Said Anakin

"And including me too right?"Asked Green Goblin

"No."Said Anakin

"What!?"Asked Green Goblin

"You had correct everything that you had done to us now. And you're not slave of Count Dooku anymore"Said Anakin

"You can go now."Said Shaak Ti

"Thanks."Said Green Goblin and he's flyaway.

"Okay let's go back to the temple."Said Shaak Ti

"Hey wait!where's Ahsoka?"Asked Anakin

"Maybe..."Said Barriss

In the city...

"You can get out now."Said Green Goblin

Ahsoka had hide herself under goblin glider and now she's climb out to stand with her lover.

"Hey get your mask off. I want to kiss you."Said Ahsoka and she's get the mask off and kiss him.

"So where did you go?"Asked Ahsoka

"The one of the best restaurant of Coruscant."Said Shaang Kaa

"Sound great!let's go!"Said Ahsoka 


End file.
